


Killer instincts. (Vincent X Reader)

by Vincent_Bishop



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Bishop/pseuds/Vincent_Bishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to take up some kind of job to please and shut up your parents. You find someone who you had seen before in your childhood. Something about him had a certain mysterious aura about him. And now at Freddy's a mystery waiting to be solved with such a mysterious person things had to connect somewhere and you were bound to find out where they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fredbear's

It was a normal day for you though many kids your age would have called you lucky. Your parents had become friends with the owners of the famous Fredbear's Family Dinner, so you got to hang out there whenever your parents were at work. It had become like a second home to you. The dinner wasn't all that fancy but it definitely wasn't some little dinner on the side of the road. The warm atmosphere and kind people who worked there made Fredbears one of the most well liked but everyone knew the stars were really the two animatronics. Fredbear himself and his partner Spring Bonnie. Fredbear was as the name implied a big bear with nice golden fur and a magenta top hat complete with a matching bow tie. While Spring Bonnie was a big bunny with a bit darker golden fur and a matching magenta bow tie. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were the stars and everyone knew it. Every kid loved them and their songs. You sat happily at one of the tables with a glass of water and a plate of pizza set aside as you happily drew on one of the many coloring pages the dinner had for kids.   
“Of course ma’am We’d be delighted to take care of him.” The familiar happy tone of one of the workers could be heard. You had gotten to know many of the workers at Fredbear’s. This one by the sound was John. Young teen who absolutely loved Fredbear’s and the two animatronics. There was only one thing strange about today and that was John talking to someone else. It was early in the morning and Fredbear’s had barely just opened for the day. Hardly anyone came in this early so hearing John talking to someone else was rather well off. You curiously looked up from the bouth you had claimed as yours close to the stage where the two stars who stood still. There was John in his work outfit you had never figured why they picked purple out of all colors for the workers to where but not like there was much to say about it. A woman with long brunette hair dressed rather nicely stood talking with John. Her pink over shirt was rather obvious against her white undershirt and black skirt.  
“Thank you so much sir.” She said with a slight nod as she pushed up her glasses which had a pink frame as well before she looked to her side. A young boy probably not much older than you looked up at her. He had short dark brunette hair. He wasn't dressed as nicely as the woman as he had just black pants on with a dark purple hoodie under a black what seemed like leather jacket.  
“Be good alright. Your father will pick you up when he’s back from work.” The woman said to the boy as the boy gave a nod. She waved a goodbye to John who waved back happily before returning to his normal work activities as she walked away. You now noticed the boy's hands had a white cloth wrapped around them as he held onto a book and looked into the main room of the dinner with a rather saddened expression. You had seen him around town and at school. He had been in a few of your classes and always seemed to get the highest scores in the class never falling to below an A in the class. You had figured that he didn’t smile in school because he didn't like it but now seeing him here in a place many would be ecstatic to hang out in and he seemed so well of lack of better words weak. Like he was going to cry right there where he stood a red mark was obvious on his face as he now took a few steps into the room. For a few seconds his eyes caught yours. Those violet eyes had always stood out to you. The one time you two had been forced to be partners you always found yourself staring at them. They were just so unique it was a bit hard not to stare at them. He gave you a small shy wave before walking over to the other side of the room. He had always been the loner type at school so this was no surprise to you. He had always been such a mystery to you since he hardly spoke and stayed away from everyone. He sat more in the shadows of the building as he pulled out a mp3 player and earbuds. It was obvious that he wasn't going to talk to you nor anyone as he put the earbuds in and opened his book. You shrugged as you went back to your coloring it was like any other day but just with someone else looming in the shadows. 

The day had past and many kids had come in with their families and it was like any other day. Busy Fredbears as the two stars were one stage singing while kids sang along and played with their friends. A few of your friends had stopped by and you chatted and played the day away. It was now close to closing time and it was just you and the boy from that morning left in the dinner, beside the workers cleaning up. It was a surprise to you that the boy hadn't been picked up yet. He was sitting at the table he had claimed as his. The book was set aside as he had probably finished it and a few dishes were there for obvious reasons. He looked so lonely by himself yet for once the sad expression seemed to have been replaced by a calm one. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. The white cloth had been wrapped all down to his forearm of what could be seen. You still didn’t know why he had the wrap but you had never had the heart to ask him why around so many people at school. This maybe your only chance to get to know this shy loner. You walked over to him as his violet eyes flickered to you as you had caught his attention.   
“Hello.” You said with a friendly smile.  
“Ello.” He said quietly his voice soft but the british accent still lingered in his voice.   
“So you waiting for your parents to?” You said politely in which he sighed and looked slightly to the side of you not giving a clear response.  
“Okay then. Do you mind if i sit here?” You asked.  
“Not at all ma’am.” He said.  
You took an empty seat in front of him his gaze gave you a cold chill like he was analyzing you.  
“So how are you?” You said trying to start a conversation.  
“Surviving.” He said simply.   
“I guess that’s good?” You said a bit confused by the reply.  
“Depends on how you look at it.” He mumbled softly looking down.   
You could now see a bruise on his jaw line as well as around his neck, almost like a hand.   
“I don’t see you here often.” You said trying to get to know him a bit better.   
“Parents don’t like going places.” The boy said sadly looking back up at you.   
“Oh. Bummer.” You sighed in which he gave a nod in agreement. Your starters were going nowhere fast. He shot you down everytime you tried, getting to hold a conversation with him would be hard.   
Before you could say anything else a group of older teenagers came in along with a smaller boy around you and the boys age. He was holding a Fredbear plush tightly to him looking rather frightened.   
“Oh no.” You heard the boy whimper softly as the older teen came in.   
“Oh no?” You said questioning.   
“Bullies.” He sighed.   
“Oh.” You huffed not liking when others were picked on this displeased you greatly.   
“[Y/N], your parents are here!” The familiar voice of John called from up front as you sighed.  
“Well seems like i have to go see you around maybe.” You said standing up.   
“Maybe.” He replied. As you grabbed your things you couldn’t help but overhear the others who had come in.   
“Come one little bro, Fredbear what’s a big kiss!” One of the older teens chuckled.   
You frowned but knew they wouldn't listen to you and plus you couldn’t keep your parent’s waiting.   
“I-i-i don’t want to.” Whined the other boy clinging on to his plush for dear life as the older teens basically dragged him towards the stage.   
You quickly ran to the front waving a goodbye to John who smiled and waved back.  
“See ya tomorrow kid.” He said happily.   
“Of course John!” You said happily as you ran out the building and towards your parent’s car.


	2. Chapter 1 - Old faces, New times

It had been a few years since Fredbear's Family Dinner had closed. And now it was Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that was popular with the kids. Your parents had insisted that you get a job as you we're finally out of college. You found yourself at Freddy's. It was very different than the dinner in your childhood but the warm feeling from the dinner was here. The animatronics main star had reminded you of Fredbear. Freddy was his name, big fuzzy brown bear with matching black top hat and bow tie. Bonnie had reminded you of Spring Bonnie as he was a big fuzzy purple bunny. There were two newcomers to the place. Chica who was a big fuzzy yellow chicken and Foxy. Foxy had his own stage away from the other three, he was a tall red fox with a hook and eye patch. He was rather spunky compared to the others but you found it fitting for the fox. You had come to try and get a job here and looked around at what you hoped would be your workspace. You had to meet up with someone named Scott. It would have been easier if you had known what he looked like but they had failed to give you that information. You sighed as you took a seat at one of the tables. You had been here for a good few minutes and couldn't quite grasp that this was a branch or sister location to the old Fredbear Dinner. The only thing that seemed to connect was the animatronics. Otherwise this place was completely different. You then saw a familiar face. It was John from Fredbears, if not a bit older looking, which of course was expected after so many years from last seeing him.   
“John!” You said happy to see an old friend. He looked over at you with a surprised expression. “[Y/N] is that really you!” John said walking over to you.   
“It's been so long since i saw you John.” You said with a happy smile.   
“Same to you [Y/N]. So what brings you to Freddy's?” John asked.   
“Well im looking to work here. But I can't find this Scott.” You sighed.   
“Really! You want to work here?” John seemed shocked by the news.   
“Yeah.” You chuckled rolling your [E/C]’s at him.   
“Oh looking for Scotty huh, he is probably back in the office. I can show you if you want.” John said happily.   
“It'd be appreciated, thanks John.” You said politely with a warm smile.   
“Ah no need to thank me for helping a good little buddy.” John laughed.   
“I’m not so little anymore.” You huffed as you followed him down a long hallway.   
“But hey, first night should be a breeze. Chat with you tomorrow. Uh check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright good night.” a voice said from up ahead followed by a sigh.  
“Yo Scott! You gotta visiter.” John called as he walked up to the door you followed close behind.  
“Hm? Oh is it the one looking to join us here?” A man with short jet black hair said pushing up his red framed glasses looking over at John from a rather messy desk. Papers scattered everywhere and a few other things among the mess.   
“Yes sir.” You spoke up.  
“Glad to see your a bit early. Let’s just hope you’ll stay committed to the job.” Scott sighed.  
“Well good luck [Y/N]. Hope you make the cut!” John said happily before leaving you and Scott in the office. You had noticed the rather heavily built doors which was a bit of a surprise to you.   
“Well it seems John has gotten to know you, [Y/N]?” Scott said as he picked up a packet from the desk. How he could tell what paper he needed in the mess of papers was beyond you.   
“Well i’ve known him since i was small.” You said walking into the office.   
“Ah i see. Old Fredbear fan i’m guessing? We have another worker here who went there a few times.” Scott said a hint of annoyance in his voice mentioning this co-worker.  
“Yes sir. Really?” You said a bit surprised.  
“Well of what i can tell from your resume your capable for the job but what really determines if you are or not is you.” Scott sighed looking up from the papers at you.   
“What do you mean by that?” You were a bit confused by what he meant by ‘is you.’.   
“Tomorrow morning if you can come in you’ll be tested to see how well you do here alright. Sadly the only one open to show you around is Bishop. I hate to leave someone in his care that dosen’t know him but it seems that’s all that can be.” Scott sighed the annoyance back as he shook his head a bit. “Just tell me if he gives you trouble alright.”   
“Uh yes sir.” You said now a bit worried about this ‘Bishop’ what was he like to get this reaction from Scott.   
“Well let’s at least get you a uniform.” Scott sighed setting the papers back on the desk as he stood. He towered over you, you didn’t see how tall he was from when he was sitting but now it was obvious. You nodded as he walked past you. You followed behind him down the long hallway to a room marked off with a red sign that read ‘Employees only’.   
“Sorry we don’t have many sizes i hope these fit you well enough.” Scott said holding the door open for you. You walked into the room, it was a plain dark gray room, much different from the rest of the brightly colored building. A long table was up against a side of the wall, many things scattered along it. A few lockers stood at the end of the room. But what really stood out to you was the old familiar golden fur of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie sitting by each other on the opposite side of the room. Scott walked over to the lockers opening one and tossing you a white dress shirt, and black dress pants.   
“See if those fit.” He said apparently still looking for something in the locker. You nodded before turning to go to the bathrooms to change, but before you could open the door it opened revealing the back of a tall skinny man with long purple hair that was tied back into a loose ponytail.   
“Yes ma’am I'll be right with you but i need to talk with the manager first.” This strange man said to someone beyond the door as he turned around sighing and walking into the room. He gave you a quick glance before looking at Scott. Who had apparently noticed the man come in.   
“Ello mr. Ring ring.” The man said with a playful tone as Scott growled.   
“What is it purple? And i said don't call me that.” Scott hissed the annoyance from before was obvious.   
“Oh some kid skinned his knee. But what i was wondering seems to have been answered.” The man chuckled as he looked over at you. Those familiar violet eye's from your childhood stood prominent on his face as well as a smile.   
“So you're the newbie?” He said coming over to you looking over you carefully.   
“Yes she is now go take care of the kid.” Scott snapped.   
“Shez Scotty no need to get so pissy.” He sighed as he walked back to the door. He waved a bit before the door closed behind him.   
“Don't mind him. He's just trying to look for a way to slack off. How he's managed to work his way to the head of security is beyond me. I suppose it’s from having worked here the longest.” Scott sighed shaking his head.   
“Mr. Ring ring?” You said with a confused expression.   
“He came up with that. I hate it, so please don't call me that.” Scott grumbled with a very annoyed expression.  
“Yes sir.” You said with a sigh.   
“That's Bishop by the way. He's the annoyance i have to deal with daily. But if he bothers you too much let me know.” Scott sighed placing a hat in your hands. “Those clothes are required but you can add more if you wish.” Scott added before walking out the door. Leaving you alone in the room. You walked over to the familiar animatronics, closer up you could see a bit of a stain around Fredbears mouth. Running a gentle hand over the fur you smiled a bit. The fur was still soft and well taken care of despite the stain around Fredbears mouth. The darkened eyes would creep anyone out but you were one of the few that always saw them like that so it wasn't that much of a surprise. Sighing you headed for the door you still had to make sure your uniform fit right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait i've been distracted with other stories that i am writing as well as school work X/


End file.
